Getaway
by Collective Soul
Summary: Literati, eventually. Rory convinces Logan to come to Stars Hollow with her for a week. Coincidentally, that week is also the week Jess decides to visit. Will an encounter with Jess threaten her relationship with Logan?
1. Hello, Stars Hollow

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Rory said, glancing sideways at Logan while at the same time focusing on the road ahead. "It's not like we're moving here,"

Logan groaned in the passenger seat. "Rory, it's a small town. And from what you've described, it doesn't seem like the most happening place."

"It'll be fun!" she exclaimed. "You'll get to see where I grew up, meet my friends, my mom…"

"The last time I saw your mom I didn't get the impression she was too fond of me," he grumbled.

"Well, it was the first time she'd seen you, and our clothes were half-off," She grinned. "Besides, we're almost halfway there. We can't turn around now,"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into staying in your town for a week,"

* * *

"It's too… Pleasantville," Logan said as they drove into the town a quarter of an hour later, his suspicions confirmed. The grass was green, in fact, far too green for early spring. Pink buds were sprouting from the trees, and children were laughing merrily in a nearby park. "Eerie,"

Rory laughed. She was glad she had been able to persuade Logan to come home with her for a week. She wanted Lane to meet him, and she wanted to re-introduce him to Lorelai and Luke.

"You know, you could be a little more open to a new place," she said, as they pulled up to Luke's. "You attitude is beginning to remind me of -" she paused.

"Of who?"

She shook her head. "Someone I thought I knew. A long time ago." She got out of the car and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards her favourite diner.

"Hey Luke," she called, choosing a table by the window.

"Rory, good to see you," he nodded and walked towards her with a coffee pot, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Logan. "Ah, you're the wedding boy,"

"His name's Logan, Luke." She interjected. "Logan, this is Luke."

Logan smiled warmly and extended his hand. "Logan Huntzburger." Luke didn't move.

Rory cleared her throat. "Well, I have to show Logan the town. And you know how large and confusing it is. We'd better get a move on. I'll see you later, Luke,"

Rory quickly ushered Logan out of the diner while Luke stood, glaring after him.

Rory didn't expect Luke to warmly welcome Logan to town, but she had hoped he would be civil. He had always been rather protective of her, but lately it was beginning to get annoying.

* * *

"Logan, meet Lane," Rory said, as the three stood outside Doose's Market.

"Oh yeah, the limo guy," Lane grinned. "I've heard a lot about you."

Logan glanced at Rory. "I hope that's a good thing,"

"Oh, don't worry, it is," Lane grinned wider. "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I have to get back to band practice." She walked away with a smile and a wink at Rory.

"Well, it seems I have quite the reputation in the town already," Logan said, putting his arm around Rory and beginning to walk in the other direction. "I mean, 'The Wedding Boy' and 'The Limo Guy' aren't exactly nicknames I would have chosen myself,"

Rory smiled and leaned into him. "That's my old high school," she said, pointing at Stars Hollow High.

"And the narrated tour begins," Logan said with a smirk. "I just hope you don't break into any bench lectures."

Rory frowned. "I was going to tell you the history of the town gazebo, but I take it that's not your idea of interesting,"

"Well…"

"Okay, okay," she said. "I'll give you the simplified version. Centre of the town," she said, pointing. "Everything important is about four steps away. If you ever get lost, make two left turns and you'll end up back in the middle. I'll show you my house now."

* * *

"We're here," Rory called as she and Logan entered the kitchen. Logan looked around and smiled.

"Quaint." He said.

Lorelai came running down the stairs, towel-drying her hair. "Sorry; just got out of the shower." She smiled warmly at Logan, having been previously warned by Rory to be nice to him. "Logan. Good to see you again."

"And you, Ms. Gilmore,"

"Lorelai! Call me Lorelai!" she said exasperatedly. "God, _Ms. Gilmore _makes me sound like a decrepit old widow."

"Alright then, Lorelai," Logan said.

"We're going to go to a movie," Rory said. "We should leave soon."

"Okay, have fun," Lorelai said, walking back upstairs. "And make yourself at home!" she yelled down.

"Well, that's my mom," Rory said as Logan made his way to her room. Once inside, he grinned at her Yale board.

"Look around for a bit, I'll be right back," Rory said.

She bounded up the stairs and into Lorelai's room.

"God, he's like a British Royal person," Lorelai said as Rory stood in front of her. "So damn polite. I'm almost scared to run into him by a door. We'd have one of those 'you go first, no you go first' polite wars for hours!"

"Mom…"

"But he seems nice," she continued. "Though, of course, that might have something to do with the fact that he's now fully clothed,"

"Mom!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Just… I know I already told you to be nice to him. But I think this town is kind of freaking him out so far. So please, be nice, but don't be insane."

Lorelai feigned hurt. "Me? Insane? Never. Fun? Of course. Hilarious? Definitely. But insane? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm leaving now," Rory said, backing out the door. She walked down the stairs as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, it's Lane. I can't talk for long, but the guy you were with, Limo Guy, definitely gorgeous! Okay, I have to go now, bye!"

"Bye…" said Rory, hearing the click on the other end of the line and hanging up.

"Ready yet?" Logan asked, walking up to her in the hall.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked in amazement.

"I want to stay for awhile."

"What do you mean you want to stay?" He demanded.

"Look, it's no big deal. I was just passing through town and thought that my uncle might let me stay at his place for awhile. That's what families are for, aren't they?"

"What are you doing here, Jess?"

Jess shrugged. "I told you. I'm passing through. Thought I'd come and visit for a bit."

"You thought you'd visit the town you have so many good memories from," Luke sneered. "Jess, you left. You could have stayed if it was so great."

"Who said it was so great?" He shot back. "I never said that. All I said was I was passing through and thought I'd visit. Now are you going to let me stay or not?"

Luke sighed. "You can stay. But only for a week, and you have to help out at the diner."

"Fine."


	2. A New Taste

Rory snuggled closer into Logan's arm as they sat alone in the old theatre to an airing of Casablanca. She hoped he wouldn't be too bored in the town. She had seen the movie far too many times to pay attention with all that was on her mind. She smiled to herself, thinking about the night that she and Logan had gotten together.

After the photos had been taken, Rory had rushed outside to find Logan hanging around near the door.

"Where are your parents?" she had asked.

"Ah, they left without me. It's okay, I can call Finn and get him to pick me up."

"No, it's okay," she had insisted. "I'm going back to campus, I can give you a lift."

And so after going inside and saying her goodbyes and wishing her congratulations, Rory had driven back to Yale with Logan. During the slightly awkward car ride, he had proceeded to apologize for the scene earlier. Rory had shook her head, even daring to say out loud that the only thing she was sorry for was that they had been interrupted. Logan had grinned and asked if she was busy that night.

They had ended up in Rory's room, and Paris being out with Doyle, they continued where they had left off at the ceremony.

Later that evening, naked and nestled against Logan in her bed, she had asked him if they were dating. Logan had chuckled and said that he wouldn't exactly call it that.

However, they continued to see each other regularly, and Rory had soon managed to convince him to come with her to Stars Hollow for a week.

* * *

"How many times have you seen this?" He asked.

"Only… five," she said, rounding down. "So, are you bored yet?"

"The entertainment isn't all that great but I must admit the company is excellent."

Rory chuckled. "You know, you don't have to be so polite to my mom and everyone. We're small town people; you don't have to treat us like high society. One of the reasons I love this place so much is because I can totally let go and be who I am, without false politeness to impress people."

"Rory, I hardly imagine that I'm false," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Of course I want to impress these people, considering you love them and some of them weren't too impressed by a previous encounter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She smiled. "We can get out of here if you want."

"And do what?" he grinned. "Sit on a bench and stare at our shoes?"

Rory was silent. That comment reminded her of…

"Rory? What's with the catatonia?"

She shook herself. "Nothing. Come on," she gestured to the screen, "We both know how this ends."

"And I might know how to make this town bearable." He reached into his coat pocket and grinned, producing a shiny flask. Rory grinned back.

* * *

Jess was wiping the diner tables, alone in his thoughts.

"Brings back that memories, doesn't it?" asked Luke, breaking the silence, and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Jess asked with a sneer.

"Well, I happen to _live _here," Luke said, annoyed, taking a step towards his nephew.

"I meant why aren't you out with Lorelai? Last time I talked to you, you two seemed to be pretty close."

Luke had phoned Jess about a month ago, just to make sure the kid was alive, and had given him the latest scoop on the town. Obviously he hadn't been updated.

"What, you're not together anymore?" There was a snide tone in his voice.

Luke remained silent.

"Suddenly lost your voice, Uncle Luke?" Jess prodded on. "Have I hit a sore subject?"

"You know, Rory's here this week," Luke said suddenly.

"What?"

"That's right," he continued, not quite sure what he was saying or where he was going with it. "She came up from Yale for a week. You know, Yale, don't you? That Ivy League school where she goes. Because she has a future. She has potential. She didn't bail when things got hard."

"Things never _got hard _for her," Jess snarled. "She didn't know what hard is. And I bet she still doesn't. Now excuse me, but I'm going to take a break from this manual labour you're forcing upon me and take a walk." He grabbed his coat from the hook by the door and stormed out the door in a rage, Luke staring at his retreating back.

* * *

They walked down a path in the woods, soon coming to a halt at the old bridge, a place of many memories for Rory. She shivered, and Logan tightened his arm around her waist. They sat in the middle of the bridge, and he unscrewed the cap of the flask.

He to a few hard swigs, and passed the flask over to Rory. She gulped down three mouthfuls, the strong liquid burning her throat.

"What is it?" She asked, unable to identify the particular alcohol.

Logan took the flask back and waggled it from side to side, sloshing the substance around inside. "If I told you, it'd take away half the fun."

Rory reached for it again but he shook his head, holding it away from her. She giggled and leaned forward, reaching over his body to his outstretched hand. Her face was right in front of his. He looked at her and smiled, leaning forward and catching her mouth in his. The taste of alcohol in his mouth was lingering, and she sucked on his mouth, trying to draw out the flavour. It sent delighted chills through both their bodies. Logan, distracted, had lowered his arm. Rory grabbed it from his hand while sucking on his lip, and laughed, pulling away. She took a few more drinks.

"You ever smoked pot, Rory?"

* * *

Jess walked through the dark town, fuming. Of course when he decided to stay in Stars Hollow seeing Rory had crossed his mind. Well, perhaps it was the only reason he stopped by. But he didn't actually expect her to be there the same week he was. All he had really wanted to do was walk past her old house, sit on the bridge where he'd had a picnic lunch with her, and stroll casually by the gas station where they had shared what was technically their third kiss.

Luke had no right to talk to him like that. His life was up to him, and no one had the right to judge him because he made different choices than others.

But the thought of actually seeing Rory made him nervous.

His anger and nervousness quickly subsided to intrigue, however, when he smelled the bittersweet aroma of marijuana as he passed the old high school.

He curiously followed the smell like Toucan Sam on the trail of Fruit Loops, wondering who in town would have the nerve to smoke some weed.

"Fuck, just try it," a male voice was saying. It sounded like it was coming from the old bridge. Jess quietly edged closer.

"No, it's okay…" said a female voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"Come on Ace, you'll like it, I promise,"

Ace? Where had he heard that name before? He came close enough to see the bridge, and he saw the laughing face of a blonde guy he didn't know. The girl's back was to him.

"Look, Logan, I don't care if you do it, just don't try to make me,"

"Okay, Ace, suit yourself,"

Jess was really curious to know who the girl was. And then it struck him. Rory. But no, she wouldn't be with a guy like that. Would she?

* * *

Rory was feeling a bit elated from Logan's mysterious drink, but the smell of pot still made her uncomfortable. She had never smoked it before, but she had smelled it. And it always made her nervous. She was glad that Logan had stopped trying to force it on her.

Suddenly, an urge came to her. She took hold of the back of Logan's head, and pulled it towards herself, kissing him and savouring the sweet taste in his mouth. She took his tongue in her mouth and rolled it over hers, and he began to laugh and groan.

She pulled away quickly, leaving him laughing and dangling precariously close to the edge of the bridge.

What had gotten into her?

She shouldn't be here. Sex, drugs; this wasn't her. _The kind of things that can ruin your life_, she told herself. Than why did it seem so alluring?

She heard a rustle come for the trees and jerked around, feeling sick at the thought of anyone knowing what she was doing.

"Who's there?" she said nervously.

* * *

It was Rory, all right. The sight of her made Jess suck in a breath. He hadn't seen her since that time when he asked her to come away with him. And she had refused. Yes, and that had been right after he had professed his love for her.

Hearing her voice sent shivers down his back, and he had the urge to step forward and go talk to her. But then he remembered the guy. That blonde, clean guy who was smoking pot and laughing on the bridge. Anger flashed through Jess. This was _his _bridge. This was where he used to go to think, this was where he and Rory had many memories. And here this guy was, moving in on his domain.

Of course he wasn't.

…Right?

Jess wondered who he was.


End file.
